pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Torkoal
|} Torkoal (Japanese: コータス Cotoise) is a Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Torkoal is a tortoise-like, quadruped Pokémon. It has a large black rock-like shell with holes that glow with a red warmth. Its skin is reddish brown with gray-black bands on its legs and neck. It has a long neck and its eyes seem permanently closed. Torkoal lives in where it looks for coal. It uses the coal to fill the hollow spaces in its shell, and then burns it for energy. When it blows out smoke from its nostrils and the top of its back, it sounds like a locomotive horn. It blows out black smoke before fleeing and while being attacked. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Torkoal In All Torkoal, No Play, the Pokémon of the Valley of Steel were picking on a wild Torkoal which, after helping it defeat a , then captured. Other Torkoal was first seen in Poetry Commotion! under the ownership of Lavaridge Town Gym Leader Flannery. Minor appearances A Torkoal appears in The Keystone Pops! during Team Rocket's motto. A Torkoal appeared in Lights! Camera! Pika!, under the ownership of Frank. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga also owns a Torkoal in Ash & Pikachu. In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Torkoal appeared as a card under the ownership of Manabu Kadoo. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Torkoal appears as the main Pokémon of the Team Magma Tabitha, who trusts it enough to have it hold the while they were given an order to guard the artifact. Tabitha's Torkoal has the special ability to use its smoke to hypnotize and poison enemies. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Torkoal was seen under the ownership of Team Galactic. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga appeared in BET5. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Old wise is in charge of the Hot Spring. Later in the story, the player and partner have to use his wisdom and ask him what he knows about the Hidden Land. Pokédex entries to beat a retreat.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} , Stark Mountain (Poké Radar)}} , Stark Mountain (Poké Radar)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} , Blush Mountain}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Volcano ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Endless Level 11, Endless Level 15, Forever Level 60, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Volcano Cave}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Lava Zone}} |} |} |area=Lava: Firebreathing Mountain, World Axle - B1F, All }} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 2}} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#4)}} |area=Starlight Islands: Volcanic Ravine (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15|*}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Eruption|Fire|Special|—|100|5||'}} |Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5}} |Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15||'}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10|*}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- 's Bumper Burn. }} |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Torkoal has the highest base stat of all types. * It is tied with , , and Mega Camerupt for the lowest base stat of all Fire types. Origin Torkoal is essentially a with a or a with four openings within its shell. Its shell also appears to be a lump of burning coal. Name origin Torkoal is a combination of ''tortoise or torch and . Cotoise may be a combination of coal and tortoise. In other languages and |es=Torkoal|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Qurtel|demeaning=From and turtle |it=Torkoal|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=코터스 Kotas|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=煤炭龜 / 煤炭龟 Méitàngūi|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Coal tortoise" |hi=टरकोल Torkoal|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Torkoal * Torkoal (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) External links |} de:Qurtel fr:Chartor it:Torkoal ja:コータス pl:Torkoal zh:煤炭龟